


Money Shot

by NormalFreeZone



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cum shot, Derek stressing, M/M, Not so freaky Derek, blow jobs!, finishing early, freaky in bed Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalFreeZone/pseuds/NormalFreeZone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what many think, Derek isn't all that experienced when it comes to bedroom issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. This was something I originally posted this on Tumblr, but I mad some people mad with it apparently.

Panic. Seer and utter panic. 

Derek's mind was racing as he fought to keep his face straight and his mouth shut. It wasn't that bad. It was just, you know... a little cum... on Stiles' face. Ok, so it was a lot. But it wasn't Derek's fault, Stiles had thought it would be so god-damned hot to give him a blow job in Scott's upstairs bathroom, and god damnit the little shit was right because it was hot. So fucking hot. The sight of Stiles down on his knees, eyes closed, and lips wrapped around Derek cock, and the feeling of his tongue as it stroked up the underside of his cock. 

Derek had actually started hyperventilating, but had covered it up with a well place growl. So he was pretty sure Stiles' hadn't realized. 

But a well placed growl wasn't going to cover this. 

In all honestly, Derek had only ever gotten three blow jobs in his entire life, including the one Derek had just been given and the one that Stiles had given to him the night they first started dating. So needless to say he was still sensitive. Very sensitive. And Stiles had a mouth of sin. Stiles' had the kind of mouth men sold their souls for. Stiles was... well he was very good at sucking dick, to put it simple. But Derek on the other hand wasn't very good and reserving. 

Getting a blow job in Scott's bathroom from Stiles and his oh so sinful mouth was one of Derek's secret late night fantasies. But this was real, and his hand was very different from Stiles mouth. Stiles' amazing mouth and talented tongue. Derek had tried to stop, he had tried to hold on. He wasn't some teenage boy desperate to hump anything he could and get off. No, he was a man. A werewolf! And for those two reasons he should have all the control in the world, damnit! But he didn't, which Derek realized far too late. 

Derek had done his best to control himself, but somewhere along the bliss of Stiles' mouth, Derek had lost himself, and ended up grabbing Stiles by his hair and fucking the younger mans face like a horny teenager. When he had tried to pull himself back from the edge and pull out of the brown eyed boys mouth, it was all over. He still blamed Stiles, the damn kid just kept sucking, licking, nipping, enjoying it, even as Derek tried to stop. And as Derek had pull back and out, and instead of stepping back from the edge of an orgasm, he fell right on in. Derek had came with Stiles' hand wrapped around the base of his dick, and his mouth open, tongue lapping at the head of Derek's cock as jizz splattered across his face.

Oh god. Stiles was covered in it. Derek swallowed hard, still fighting to keep his face straight. His fingers still tangled in Stiles' messy hair. He stared down at Stiles, his eyes following the milky white lines of his cum across the younger mans face. Jesus Christ, how was he going to explain this. Stiles' was going to kill him because... well because this was kinda gross. Ok, really gross. It was on his face, and in his hair, and from the way Stiles was squinting his left eye, it seemed to have even gotten in his eyes. 

Derek was screwed. Figuratively of course. Derek was sure now that Stiles was going to kill him. 

Stiles licked his lips and rolled his eyes up to stare at Derek, one of his eyes still squinting. His voice was raspy as he panted. “That was so fucking hot.” 

Derek swallowed hard, suddenly feeling faint. Oh my god, he was in love with a freak. 

…. but... Ok, maybe it was kinda hot.


End file.
